


Foolish

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pining (Kind of?), Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 13 - Foolish





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 13 - Foolish

She was ridiculous at best. There was little that could be done to stop the way the world was changing, inevitably. That she continued trying only proved how ridiculous she was. A foolish little fly, buzzing insistently around her web. Around the world now.  
Something stirred deep inside at the thought of Overwatch reforming but Widowmaker could not place it. She pinned it down as irritation and tried to let the sensation pass. Just like that little girl. Buzzing. Relaxing at base, playing cards with Reaper and Sombra, Widow sometimes found herself thinking, dwelling on it. On that silly little girl. Never why she was trying so hard. All of those things felt unpleasant. It was easier not to think about all of them, and easier not to think of those things when she was not alone. They all buzzed too.  
Some days, Amelié wondered if the girl is not the only foolish one. There is so much to push aside so many days. And she did so, often and easily much of the time. The question of why that was wise however, buzzed like many other things.  
That buzzing made her wonder in the quiet moments she avoided so often, perhaps she was foolish too.


End file.
